The Little Yellow Notebook
by SpecsGlasses
Summary: Mrs. Green assigns the class a journal. Are you ready for Dutchy's? Slash!
1. Journal First

The Little Yellow Book

Journal Numero Uno: Free Write about You

Time: 15 minutes

Blah. BlahdyBlahBlahBLAB. I don't get this projectamajiggy man. I mean, writing in a journal? About yourself? When I could be creating masterpiece doodles in the margin of my notebook instead of listening to the class discussion of MacBeth. Oooh, an evil glare and reprimand from the teacher. Just because I was snickering. It's not my fault I randomly burst into laughter- my thoughts have a process they follow- you just had to be there to get it.

OK, so I'm sposed to write about MEself hurh? My formal name is Erick von Rijn, which I don't answer to. Unless at home 'cause then I'd be killed. Fortunately nobody's HOME enough to say it. I go by DUTCHY! Or Dutcho, Dutcholala, The big D...actually, nobody calls me that but now I wish they would. Well, they call me Dutchy because I'm French NO DUTCH dumb banana. I've drop dead gorgeous blue eyes that you can barely make out from behind my STUPID GLASSES and blond hair.

Damn, still 8 minutes to go. What else do I write...Um...I wish I was Specs- when he heard about this assignment he nearly PEED himself. He likes writing and all that crap. He's my bestest fwend in the world! And we're complete opposites, right? You see, I'm the loose, hyper, funny one while he's the GAH LIFE SUCKS MOO one. I'm the straight CishBs if I'm lucky one while he's A or nothing BITCH 'cept in math- that he hates and sucks at HAH so do I...damnit. There was no point really. Dude, I really do heart Specs...and he IS really funny when he's around me...

So did you learn enough about me? No? THREE MINUTES LEFT!

Yah know what Teach? I think you're just obsessed with what's going on in your student's lives. NOSEYNOSE! The history teacher doesn't make us do this...

A minute left YAY! Um...nothing more to tell really, 'cept since you REALLY want to know, I'm in love with the Specsmeister. Bye Bye!

Author's Note: I LOVE DUTCHY! Loverrrrrrrrr... Anyway, hi all...my buddo Nakaia Aidan-Sun asked me to participate in this project of hers, so I am HEHE. Read all the Little insert color here books cause they rock. Next chapter...


	2. Journal Second

The Little Yellow Book

Journal TwosyTwo: Your Good and Bad Habbits

Time: 15 minutes

Good and bad habbits?! GOOD AND BAD HABBITS? Wait, how the hell do you spell habbit? Two B's or one? Or 3? See, this is why writing on PAPER withOUT spell check SUCKS. Grrr. So anyway:

_Good Habbits_...I brush my hair everyday. After I clean it with water and shampoo that smells like peaches mmm...But Specs' shampoo smells better, mustyishcinaminy. Of topic, riiiight. SO...I buy and eat fresh fruit everyday and draw on hour every night...o.k, I think I'm done with THAT topic.

**Nasty, Bad Habbitses**...O.k, so I don't do homework ALL the time or study TOO much, but hey, listen- I'm HAPPY with C's while Specs is bleh with A's so WHOSE GOT THE RIGHT IDEA woo! ...But it doesn't matter when I tell that to my parents, and it's unfortunately the only thing they care about. Anyway, what else sucks about me...NOTHING YAY! Unless you count not cleaning paint splattered clothing, putting away my shoes when I come in and forgetting to eat when nobody reminds me- though I usually you know practically LOVE at Specs' house so I live.

Oh, I also haven't "come out" if that's a habbit. Or maybe I just felt like writing it. TOUGH NOOKIES PETE! That makes sense, really it does.

**Author's Note:** Dudes. When I was writing this on paper, I DIDN'T know how to spell Habit, so neither did Dutch-o. Right on.


	3. Journal Third

The Little Yellow Book

Journal Trees in the park: My Greatest Dream in Way too Many Words

Now you want to know about our DREAMS?! Get over it lady! If that was 100 words, that's all you'd get man.

So...my dream...right...I dream that I'll become a successful arteest with my new and interesting paints and sculptures of bananas and naked monkeys. I'll become SO famous that I'll guest star on all my favorite shows like Queer as Folk and the whatnot. I will THEN get discovered as an actTORE, make blockbusters like whoa & drag Specs to Canada where we'll get married and live happily ever after on a llama farm. Is that 100 words? Hell if I'll count 'em.

.......10**3** Yeah Baby!

**Author's Note:** And I'm done for the evening and probably a week and a half or so. Bye all I hope you enjoyed!!! And don't forget to check out all the other books out there!


End file.
